minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Youtubegirl6114/The MCSM hunger games part 3
Me: so, we're back! And because no one suggested anyone, we're having Amy and Salem cohost today. Amy: I'm hyped dude! Salem: I'm honestly rooting for Stacy and Lizzie. Go stizzie! Me: wow Salem, you're actually pretty good at coming up with ship names. Also, give these girls some love on YouTube. And because I use an iPad, here are their twitters. https://mobile.twitter.com/SalemsLady?ref_src=twsrc%5Eappleios%7Ctwcamp%5Esafari%7Ctwgr%5Eprofile https://mobile.twitter.com/AmyLee_thirty3 Don't ask why Salem's is so long. I don't know. Amy: so what do we talk about? Me: maybe the merits of each team. Salem: how are we supposed to debate if we don't know who the people aren't? Lukas: grr Me: Lukas, you probably just want these people to know who you are so that they'll worship you when you win. Me: and it looks like Dan and Think are in a battle with Isa and Milo. Dan: please do good. Please do good. Isa: you have little knowledge of skillful swordplay. Think: but we do, we've seen all eight episodes. Lukas: finally, someone with dedication. Me: uhh, how'd you hear that. Ellie: Magnus maybe made me Hotwire the microphones so they broadcast over the speakers so they would drown out the music. Me: and I didn't notice because I have headphones where I can choose who I want to hear. Why did you agree Ellie? Ellie: Magnus threatened to leave and join Soren's team. Me: well that's a punishment. And if you hate it that much Magnus, I'll put on some Christmas music. Now back to our regularly scheduled combat. Dan: *mines up behind Milo and kills him* Dan will not be stopped! Think: *shoots isa with a bow* you may be good with swords, but not with bows! Ivor: this is rigged! Your Youtubers are doing well, and the only ones who've died are ones you openly hate. Me: * whispers to self* I only killed Isa and Milo because autocorrect wouldn't capitalize their names properly. And besides, you've started to grow on me Ivor. Harper: see Ivor, we might actually win. Me: everyone is acting weird. Lukas caring about whether people know him, Ivor thinking it's rigged. Petra: everyone probably wants to win. Jenny: what does the winner get anyway? Me: it involves a secret project, less torture, a private suite, starring in a new series, Lindsey stirling tour tickets, which I couldn't go to as I was at minefaire, and a lifetime supply of pretzel crackers. Stampy: sounds cool. Soren: sounds weird. Me: then don't win, make it easy. Harper: I have spotted Petra. Ivor: we're not messing with her. Hadrian: there is a problem. * is on fire.* *dies* Mevia: *also on fire* I'll jump in this water. * realizes she can't swim* oh pooh. * dies* Me: that's the end of the episode. Comment down below who you want to cohost, and maybe one of you lucky wikians will. Also, tomorrow the episode may be late, as I have community service. Danielle out! Category:Blog posts